


风行者

by gonewithwind



Category: The Royal nirvana
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind
Summary: 【鹤唳华亭】衍生
Relationships: story - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	风行者

**Author's Note:**

> All 权

萧定权被吻得仰头倒在沙发靠背上，脖子上还有湿润舌舔上下流连。电影里的故事接近尾声。女主与男主达到了精神与身体的高度和谐。屏幕前的两人确早已无法凝神在他们的欢乐中，因为他们自己的欢愉已经如大潮而至。

他的腿弯被分开，顾思林的手臂从这穿过穿过。他迷迷糊糊得被宠爱着。一开始的惊慌和疼痛很快就被进入的现实给打散了。身体被胀满，那种没有安全感的空虚一下子就消失了，萧定权知道他在被很小心的对待，没有遗弃，没有忽略，没有折磨，身体不停得被撞得上冲，不自觉的呻吟都被对方迫不及待地吸吻进嘴里，只是偶尔顺着流下来的银丝会泄出些许。

“啊。。唔！。。”

“阿宝，要我快点还是慢点？” 顾思林被情欲蒸红的脸无比的温柔。他捧着萧定权的脸颊，明明身下的人已经自顾不暇，还是轻嘬着这人的耳垂不停的问道。

萧定权已经被即将到来的浪潮扼住了喉咙。他胡乱的摇着头，额头细发被汗水弄得湿成一缕一缕的，眼角弥漫着好看的桃花红，倒似那女子上了红妆。“我。。。我。。。啊啊啊啊啊” 那令人窒息的快感来临。一股激情喷涌而出，两人的胸口顿时泥泞一片。顾思林快要被他红唇微张，失神颤抖的样子迷死了。激动之下张嘴衔住了这人的下唇，也很快交待了出来。

“唉！这。。比打架还累。。” 被抱进浴室的萧定权放纵自己靠在顾思林的肩头，心里不由的叹气。

顾思林自是不能放过他的。由着这人软趴趴的抱住自己，热水淋头，肌肤上的水流放佛无数柔媚的手在抚摸，顾思林揉搓着他前胸红果，一点一点的拉扯，不顾推拒，把萧定权摁在浴室墙壁上又来了一回。

当两人终于倒在床上时，萧定权已经累得手指头都不想动一下了。原来全情投入的爱欲是那么的舒服。原来和有爱的人在一起是这样的！他埋在枕头下的脸上偷偷露出一个小小的微笑。

“你。。滚！” 背上又有人舔了过来，萧定权立刻把自己蜷成一团来抗议。可顾思林吃上了瘾，这矫健修长的身子，红晕密布的俊俏脸庞，养了这么长时间的爱人，哪里是两次能够喂饱他的？

“阿宝，累了就休息，别管我，哈哈”

萧定权实在没力气和他吵架了，只得翻来覆去的由着他打开折腾。反正，他知道自己很安全。

也许是长久以来的愿望一朝满足。顾思林精神好得吓人。第二天天刚明就醒了。他看着身边整个裹在被子里，只露出小小半截脸的萧定权傻笑。“我的阿宝真好看！” 那笔直秀挺的鼻尖好像也很好吃啊！

睡梦中的萧定权感觉到鼻子上的搔痒，猛的被温暖湿润包围，鼻孔都被堵住，瞬间呼吸不上空气，他被逼无奈的睁开眼睛，一张极度放大的脸正压在他前方。萧定权只好拼命把脸转到一侧，得到自由的鼻子用力的呼吸。“你这人！” 早晨未睡醒的声音还带着一股清香的奶味。

顾思林又一把扶着萧定权的脸转了过来，腻歪着说道：“阿宝，早上好呀！”

“早啊。。。一夜三次郎。。。”萧定权拍掉还放在他脸上的手，嘟嘟囔囔的径自转过身去背对着那人。可是话音刚落，马上身体一哆嗦，被子已然被掀开，一具火热的肉体钻了进来压在他身上。“胡说，明明是四次，是一夜四次郎！”

床上被浪翻滚，胜负未知。

阳光温暖的溜进房间，放佛也在看着那玩闹不已的的两个傻瓜。


End file.
